memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: Conquest
| Year = 2364 | Stardate = 41153.2 | Platform = | Reference = (Wii) (PS2) }} Star Trek: Conquest is a video game for the Nintendo Wii and Sony Playstation 2. The game takes place during the Star Trek: Deep Space 9 era, with players able to command the Federation, Klingon, Romulan, Cardassian, Dominion, or Breen races/interstellar republics. Players encounter the Borg, Ferengi, Orion, and Xindi during the game. Gameplay consists of certain strategic elements such as building support structures, managing admirals and fleets while a tactical element enters into play during the actual combat. There also exists an element of research present in the game allowing players to bring new technology for their factions during gameplay. Frank Arnot, lead designer of the game, divulged that both the Wii Remote and Nunchuck are used in the Nintendo version of the game, and that Conquest will be a strictly single-player affair. Introduction Stardate 41153.2. It is a time of conflict. The major races are at war. Diplomacy is dead, age-old alliances forgotten and galactic borders ignored as each race battles for supremacy. Powerful fleets prowl the galaxy establishing outposts and vanquishing indigenous and enemy fleets alike in the pursuit of the ultimate prize - the capture of all homeworlds and galactic domination. Races The Federation, Klingons, Romulans, Breen, Cardassians and Dominion are available from the beginning and can be commanded in both modes of conflict. Federation 2, Borg and Xindi are unlocked after a victory in Campaign mode and are playable in Skirmish mode only. Ferengi and Orions are non-playable and only encountered as enemy fleets during a Campaign. Federation Characters *Bullock ( ) *Savar ( ) *Aaron ( ) Starships * * * Klingon Characters *K'Temoc ( ) *Nu'Daq ( ) *Martok (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) Starships *''Negh'Var-''class *''Ravenous''-class *''Bird-of-Prey''-class Romulan Characters *Jarok ( ) *Toreth ( ) *Tomalak ( ) Starships *''Warbird''-class *''Raptor''-class *''Defender''-class Breen Characters *Gor ( ) *Pran ( ) *Rong (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) Starships *Breen Dreadnought *Breen Cruiser **''This is a smaller version of the Breen warship, about half the size of an starship.'' *Breen Scout Cardassian Characters *Damar (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) *Dukat (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) *Turrel ( ) Starships * *''Cruiser''-class * Dominion Characters *Gelnon ( ) *Yelgrun ( ) *Weyoun (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) Starships *Jem'Hadar Dreadnought *Jem'Hadar Cruiser *Jem'Hadar Scout Federation "2" * * * Borg *Borg cube *Borg tactical cube *Borg sphere Xindi *Xindi-Reptilian Dreadnought *Xindi-Primate Cruiser *Xindi-Insectoid Scout Ferengi *D'Kora Dreadnought *Ferengi Scout Orion *Wanderer class V Cruiser *Orion Scout Galactic Map *40 Eridani A *Alpha Omicron *Altair system *Andorian Empire *Archanis system *Argus Array (lifts the Fog of War) *Bajor system - Deep Space 9 *Bolarus System *Breen (Breen homeworld) *Callinon system *Cardassia Prime (Cardassian homeworld) *Carraya system *Ceti Alpha *Chaltok system *Chintoka System *Detrian system *Dozaria system *Ferengi Alliance (Ferengi homeworld) *Idran system *Kelvas system *Khitomer system *Kronos (Klingon homeworld) *Lappa system *Mira system *Narendra system *Nimbus system *Omarion Nebula (Dominion homeworld) *Portas system *Regulan system *Romulus (Romulan homeworld) *Sol (Federation homeworld) *Torros system *Ufandi system *Unefra system *Vega system Skirmish Systems *Borg unicomplex *Sha Ka Ree *Talos IV Special Weapons *Genesis Device *Healing Device *Pulse Device *Sub-Space Disruptor *Virus Emitter *Wormhole Generator Upgrades/Research Efficiency *Mining Efficiency - generates more mining income per turn *Research Efficiency - faster research rate *Admiral Cost - reduces cost for commissioning a fleet Ship Maneuvering *Ship Speed - increases top speed of ships *Ship Turn Rate - increases turn rate of all ships *Ship Handling - improves handling of all ships Ship Strength *Build Cost - reduces cost of ships *Hull Strength - increases hull strength of all ships *Shield Strength - increases shield strength of all ships Weapons *Primary Weapon - increases primary weapon strength *Secondary Weapon - increases secondary weapons strength *Recharge Rate - reduces recharge time for weapons Structures *Structure Cost - reduces cost of structures *Defense Strength - increases attack and defense strength of structures *Repair Rate - increases repair rates of starbases External links * *[http://uk.ps2.ign.com/articles/810/810367p1.html Star Trek: Conquest Announced For PS2, Wii] at IGN.com *[http://www.nintendojo.com/infocus/view_item.php?1186892450 Star Trek: Conquest Q&A] at Nintendojo.com Conquest